


Daily Life of an Adorkable Couple

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, WAFF, basically anything that your AoKaga soul needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of AoKaga Drabbles and One-shots.</p><p>Prepare to read random crazy ideas out of this silly author's demented mind.</p><p>*Throws a softer than a marshmallow fluff in your face!*<br/>How's that? *smug smug smug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not My Arms

 

 

The plates and glasses clink together as Kagami carefully placed them in the sink. He was about to grab a pair of gloves so he could start cleaning the dishes when two tanned hands grabbed his arms and pulled it upwards.

 

“Arms up!”

 

Let's say that Kagami might have squealed a little higher and pitcher than he was supposed to, earning a light snigger from the taller man standing behind him because damn that was an infrequent cute little reaction.

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing Aho?!”

 

Kagami protested but was too tired to fight him off so he let Aomine do whatever, and knowing his sexy blueberry all too well, he was sure it's going to be another one of his silly games. And he was a bit intrigued himself, _what is Daiki up to now?_

 

It knocked him for six when Aomine gripped the hem of his shirt and without any warning, removed it like greased lightning.

 

“Fuck! Daiki?! I swear to whoever I wanna swear if this is one of your hentai plays! I told you not in the kitchen!”

 

He tried to squirm out of Aomine's bone crunching hold but failed miserably. Even though the bluenette was only using an arm to steady him in place and the other one was occupied in pushing some fabric over his head, the bluenette was stronger than him and to make matters worse, because of their training that noon his muscles felt strained. Kagami surrendered and invisibly raised his white flag. He felt it was best to stop wiggling out of the other's solid embrace, knowing it's no use exerting all his remaining energy, he wouldn't win this time.

 

“I'm too dead beat to go against your crap. And how could you throw my shirt on the floor just like that?!”

 

“Ssshh. There, there. Just stay still and be a good baby tiger. And sorry to disappoint love, ecchi games are for later, this is PG-13.”

 

The redhead grunted, not entirely believing what he heard while Aomine planted a firm kiss on the back of his head after successfully squeezing in Kagami's head inside an oversized shirt he had bought a few days ago. He then went on to remove his own shirt and tucked himself inside the big Tee, pushing his chest against Kagami's bared back. Aomine inserted both his arms through the shirt's arm holes at the same time attacking the redhead's nape down to his middle spine with raspberry kisses.

 

“D-Daiki! It tickles! What are we doing cramming inside- How did you even get a shirt this big? And why are my arms still inside the shirt?”

 

Kagami still managed to talk in the midst of his lively cachinnation as he attempted to writhe away from the tickle torture but Aomine kept him locked inside his long, toned arms and prolonged to sprinkle the side of his neck and cheeks with raspberries. As soon as it seemed like the redhead was almost out of breath and Aomine felt great satisfaction from tormenting his baka, he finally decided to end his agony.

 

“Today, we gonna do the Not My Arms Challenge!”

 

“Babe, you forgot to drink your meds again.”

 

“Ha ha Taiga. You are such a funny guy.”

 

Aomine released him from the tight hug and snagged the pair of gloves resting on the counter. The man before him was at loss, he followed the tanned hands' movements as they went inside the gloves. When one gloved hand grabbed the sponge was the minute something clicked inside Kagami's head and it made his lips stretched into an eye blinding bona fide smile.

 

Now that Kagami had been set free, he took the chance to twist his body so he was facing Aomine. He got his arms enwrapped around Aomine's body, crashing and feeling the other's body heat against his own. He delicately dropped his right cheek on Aomine's left shoulder, peeking at him through his lashes.

 

“I also wanna try this tomorrow... While cooking breakfast.”

 

“Haha! That's pretty unsafe Taiga. But sure, if I wake up earlier than usual.”

 

“Then wake up early you lazy ass!”

 

“I'm a lazy ass? Who's doing you a favor right now dumbass?”

 

Kagami pulled up his head to lightly bite Aomine's nose all the while completely blocking his view so Aomine had no choice but to pause from washing the dishes. Yeeees, Aomine Daiki was doing the after dinner ritual like the best boyfriend that he was.

 

He looked at those twinkling apologetic red eyes and he couldn't help but to smile affectionately and go monster sap and all the other fluffy twaddle. Kagami willingly returned the warm affection but that didn't stop him from barking his uncommon whine.

 

“Daikiiiii! I wanna I wanna!! So you have to be up early! I won't stop pestering you even if I have to kick you off the bed!”

 

“Tch. Okay, okay! So loud babe! You're such a big baby sometimes.”

 

“Oh wow. Look who's talking...”

 

Aomine simply grinned so wide that his eyes crinkled, amused at Kagami's puffed cheeks and scrunched forehead. He peppered the redhead’s nose with three small kisses before he carried on his task. Kagami just held onto him a bit tighter, burying his head on the crook of his neck and softly nibbling on the flesh. This was Aomine’s childish way of spoiling him right after an exhausting day and this was his very own way on how he showed him how thankful he was. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 


	2. Kill Em with Rudeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's really hard to think of unique chapter names so please do excuse if it was too lame? Hahahahaha. Oh lawd. *runs away*)
> 
> Kagami was running late and two tall blondies weren't of any help.

 

 

“Hey!”

 

Kagami was running late, again for the third time that week, because an overly turnt panther stayed the night (again) and kept him, uh… kind of busy, kind of restless, and kind of lazy to get up and go to school. But he needed to attend his classes, or he’s screwed.

 

So, to you, whoever you are that was trying to snatch Kagami’s attention and make him any later than he already was, nope, even his bed head had zero fucks to give. He pretended he didn’t hear any word, any sound, anything as he continued to walk briskly and straight ahead.

 

“Wait up!”

 

The redhead growled internally. The guy was so damn persistent. Didn’t he get it? He had no time for this. He frowned at the thought that it was probably another pushy talent agent who liked to stubbornly convince him to model for the reason that these days, edgy guys were more in demand. You know what talent agent-san, he wasn’t some edge sheeran, he was 101% unconcerned, so don’t push him over the edge.

 

“Kagami Taiga!”

 

He slowed down a little at the mention of his name. That ain’t no talent agent, the dude knew him. Fine, here’s what he was going to do. He’s going to stop for a minute, tell him off, and then walk away. There, that sounded like a plan.

 

And that was what he exactly did. He suddenly stopped, even though the gates were almost within his reach, and craned his neck to the unwanted presence. This gotta have to be super fast.

 

“You’re Kagami Taiga, right?”

 

It wasn’t just a guy, they were _two_ guys. And mind you, they weren’t talent agents at all. He studied them from head to toe, and what he had seen made his left brow shot up. These guys were wearing the same Seirin uniform, and they were probably his seniors. To his amazement, Taller-kun was probably as tall as Midorima and the guy beside him, Shorter-kun was as tall as Kise. With the dirty blonde hair, the infamous scowl, their chins pointed upwards and both hands in their pockets, these two practically screamed out, _We’re motherfucking delinquents, bitch!_

 

Tss. Were they here to pick a fight or something? Wrong timing.

 

“What do you need? And make it fast.”

 

He wasn’t going to back down, the dudes didn’t scare him a bit. After all, he was kinda expecting this to happen because of his own threatening aura but maaan, what a bother, why today?

 

“You really dating Aomine Daiki?”

 

Okay, that escalated quickly. Taller-kun asked with a hint of haughtiness. Kagami didn’t even hide the disgusted face he made. Who would even bother to butt into somebody else’s love life? Aside from Kuroko of course. His best friend was a sly fox.

 

_Bastards, we’re not even close! What the actual heck?_

 

Unless they want to make fun of _them_ then that’s something he couldn’t just ignore. Even though Taller-kun was taller than him and Shorter-kun was almost as tall as him, he tried his best to emanate his most foreboding aura and throw them his extremely piercing glare. But it was too early for an all-out war so he thought it would be best to full-bore deny it and—

 

“Yes. Got a problem with that?”

 

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! Two letters, one syllable, how could I not say NO!_

 

Because Kagami dear, you’re a very bad liar, so bad that you find it hard to even try lying.

 

The two exchanged side glances before Taller-kun responded with yet another question.

 

“So you’re gay?”

 

But of course, it’d get down to this. They gonna mock him now and call him fag and beat him up. He let out an exasperated sigh through his mouth as he brushed his fingers through his red locks. He had to prepare himself. He shut his eyes, took a very deep breath—

 

“Sorry. I thought you’re a trash can.”

 

_What is he doing here now?_

 

He opened his eyes and sure, there he was, walking past Taller-kun and Shorter-kun. He caught a glimpse of Taller-kun and he looked thunderstruck, also was that a banana peel on top of his head? Wait, did Aomine put that banana peel on him? Kagami might’ve smirked at that because what a gutsy Aomine thing to do. His baby panther probably overheard them talking.

 

Shorter-kun helped Taller-kun remove the banana peel because Taller-kun was still shell-shocked, maybe it was the first time someone did that to him. Good thing they didn’t attack Aomine or it’s going to be a dirty riot. That made him think for a second, were those guys delinquents or nah?

 

Meanwhile, Aomine Daiki smugly walked up to him, ignoring the two bemused men and handed him something.

 

“You forgot your wallet. You’re really late, why are you wasting your time chit-chatting with strangers?”

 

“I think it’s only fair to tell you the same, Aho. I can just borrow from Kuroko, you don’t have to go all the way here. You just wanna skip classes again, don’t you?”

 

“A sweet thank you is enough wifey.”

 

Out of the blue, they were interrupted by an obviously forced cough and Kagami sort of forgotten for a while that he had to deal with something first. He put his wallet inside his pocket and went on to resume his awkward convo with his Seirin seniors.

 

Aomine quickly got it so he stepped aside and just silently observed. He’s confident enough that Kagami could handle this all by himself.

 

“To answer your previous question, yes, I am gay. But I think I only swing his way *nodding his head at Aomine*. I’ve never been attracted to any other guys. And I don’t think I ever will.”

 

The last part was toned down to a murmur but Aomine heard it loud and clear.

 

Oh ho ho. Such music to Aomine Daiki’s ears.

 

It was a good decision to bring Kagami’s wallet to him, definitely a good decision. Aomine was proudly smirking at what Kagami had said. The things he had been dying to hear out of that delicious mouth, the things that would fatten his already overloaded ego, Aomine Daiki was in no doubt having the time of his life.

 

Kagami had seen it from the corner of his eye and he wanted to bite that conceited smirk off his mouth but Aomine deserved it, so he thought it was okay. Aomine was his pride and joy anyway.

 

“If you have anything against me being gay we can settle things after school. That is, if I’m still alive. Sensei is going to fucking kill me! *Turns to Aomine* And it’s your fault!”

 

“But you were begging for it last night!”

 

“WHAT!? Who’s begging who!? I told you to stop but obviously, you’re a stubborn bastard who doesn’t listen to me—“

 

Taller-kun and Shorter-kun could only watch with deadpanned faces as the couple continued to bicker in front of them. They were being ignored again. It felt like the two idiots had an insane world of their own. Both of them thinking, _Are they really a couple? It looks like it is a very difficult relationship._

 

Well, after some time, they got tired of watching the two fight over their previous helluva fucking so they decided it’s the perfect moment they leave them all to themselves.

 

When Aomine noticed that the two other students were gone and that the coast was clear, he shut the hell up and fleetly snaked his arms around Kagami, zipping the other’s mouth in a deep and wet lip lock. Kagami had no other choice but to lean further into the kiss while bringing his arms around Aomine’s neck. After softly nipping on Kagami’s full lower lip, Aomine broke the kiss with a contented expression on his face.

 

“I’ll see you later Taiga. Now go to your class before I could steal you away. We’ll do it earlier tonight, and just one round.”

 

“Hah! Just one round your face. One round for an hour?”

 

“I can manage, can you?”

 

“Oh ho. We’ll see. But I still have to fight those two. I don’t even know what they really wanted from me.”

 

“To hell with those assholes. Call me when you need back up.”

 

With that, Aomine placed a chaste kiss on Kagami’s forehead which was gladly returned by an endearing smile from the redhead, and then they separated ways. Too bad, they didn’t get a chance to hear Taller-kun and Shorter-kun’s _interesting_ conversation.

 

“You have to give up on Kagami Taiga, Taller-kun. Dude is gay but sorry man, you got nothing on Aomine Daiki. Guy is too scary I almost pissed my pants. And he said you look like a trash can.”

 

 “Fuck off! You look a lot scarier!”

 

“Good news. You look just as scary as me, moron! I think this dirty blonde hair made us look like yakuza shit or something.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Hey Shorter-kun, should I dye my hair blue? Get a tan? Or maybe I should go for Kiyoshi Teppei instead. I don’t think I can handle Kagami Taiga.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the crack has finally arrived. Wee hee ~
> 
> I knooow, it was longer than a drabble so... *eye twitching*  
> Guess this is going to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots? Mwahahaha!  
> (cause sometimes I don't know how to stop writing and it gets longer and...)
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos lovely people :*
> 
> In case you wanna drop by and have some cool nonsense chat with me (LMAO) here's my [ tumblr.](http://heyimbunnylmao.tumblr.com)
> 
> [i don't bite but I act like a zombie most of the time. Nah, I kid.]


	3. EGGxciting Communication

 

Aomine and Kagami blithely walk hand in hand down the streets of Fujiyoshida completely mindless of the disapproving stares they've been getting from random strangers. People can give them all the unwanted attention and something more but nobody can ever stop the two from appreciating the gorgeous city and the oh so stunning view of Mt. Fuji. Just to spite them, they even have their fingers intertwined and they would exchange loving glances every now and then.

 

They have a week off university which is enough to give their brains a gratifying break from a lot of things. Luckily, even though university's being a bitch about everything -one by lessening their time spent together- they still managed to balance their life between night shift part time jobs and studies. At least they've saved enough money to spend their vacation out of town; together and just the two of them which is definitely the most important part.

 

“Should we go climb Mt. Fuji next year?”

 

“I'd rather have you climb on top of me as you ride me to paradise.”

 

“You perverted piece of shit. Ugh.”

 

“It's been so long. I have needs. Don't go blaming my active se-”

 

“Shh! Okay, okay enough. Others might hear you.”

 

Kagami winks at him as Aomine grins and teasingly bumps their shoulders together. He is used to Aomine's constant teasing by now that in truth he doesn't really mind if other people could actually hear them, not even the slightest. When you have one Aomine Daiki as a boyfriend (not like there is another one so nah, you won't get any sorry) everyone else's opinion becomes less important.

 

There is no way he isn't proud of his Daiki with all his flaws and imperfection; to him he will always be more than enough but let's just say some hardcore PDA between two giants can be bad for the soul of innocent people. Sometimes he kind of feels bad but oftentimes he feels the need to brush it all off; people need to see things in a different light.

 

Yes, they really do.

 

Aomine dishevels his hair in return, an earnest smile planted on his face. He knows that Kagami constantly says things contrary to what he really feels and they love to mock each other considering they both love to argue a lot. This out of town vacay is Aomine's idea of some cosy bonding they haven't had in a long time, but Kagami knows him well and he is positive there is much more to it than that.

 

The place is not that far from Tokyo although Aomine's certain that crossing paths with an acquaintance is going to be a one in a million chance encounter and that for sure isn't going to happen today.

 

“Yoooo hoooo! Aomine! Kagami!”

 

Tch. But then I have to be proven wrong right?

 

“Hey Daiki. That sounds like...”

 

It is Kagami who turns his head to look at the source of the familiar voice. Aomine doesn't even bother.

 

“Takao?”

 

Of course it is Takao! Meaning he is with him, too. The one in a million chance is fucking happening right now and he feels absolutely betrayed by the heaven, the gods, everything. Even Kagami as he greets them in return by waving a hand towards the duo.

 

“Taiga...” He tries to snatch away his attention while he tightens his hold on Kagami's hand in a bone crushing grip.

 

Why couldn't Kagami get his signal that he doesn't need (want) the company? True, he is selfish but he has every right to be, especially when it comes to Kagami Taiga.

 

“What is it babe?” Kagami gives him a look of concern as well as confusion. He brings his hand against Aomine's right cheek then proceeds to lightly pinch his nose. He must look really miserable right now if it makes Kagami do such gesture.

 

“Told you Shin-chan, it’s really them!”

 

“I know Takao! Shut up already! You’re too loud.”

 

“What? Last night you said it was okay to be loud!”

 

“You’re being unreasonable.”

 

The other couple continues to bicker grabbing half the attention of the passersby that is solely focused on Kagami and Aomine not too long ago. They both sigh at the familiar setting in front of them thinking that some things just never change. Aomine has almost forgotten his inner catastrophe as he unknowingly gawks at the item on Takao’s right hand.

 

An egg?

 

An ordinary egg with a stupid drawn face and a pair of bunny ears. How weird is that, really?

 

“He finally got you into that sorta thing huh?” Aomine finds it quite amusing that Takao doesn’t only tolerates Midorima’s peculiarity seeing that now, he has also become one peculiar person himself.

 

“Hm? You mean this? Haha! This is not a lucky item. Tell ‘em Shin-chan.”

 

“Well... That is... That is our... Ahem! Itsourchild.” Midorima swiftly looks away with a hint of pink visible on his cheeks and beside him, the ever so cheeky Takao is grinning mischievously. Embarrassed Shin-chan will always be a sight to behold.

 

“Meet Usagi-chan, our most adorable baby girl. Usagi-chan, these are Aomine-oji and Kagami-oji. Say hi!” Takao merrily waves the so called baby girl that is actually an egg, like it is the most common thing to do, in front of the two tall men.

 

“...”

 

Aomine and Kagami exchange a look.

 

What do you take us for?

 

They glance at Midorima but obviously he doesn’t want anything to do with it and turns to look anywhere else but them. Then they peer at the egg with a silent plea, please don’t be cursed or something.

 

Aomine is adamant that his friends are screw loose but to see that it has gone to this extent, he kinda feels sorry but thinks it would be better if he just keep his mouth shut.

 

“So… do you guys wanna go and give it a try? Kinda cool to play house and get to walk around town like a cute family with a pretty baby eggy.” Takao continues with Midorima awkwardly standing beside him, still blushing a bright shade of red.

 

Aomine is tempted to answer back even though he doesn’t want to start any unwanted arguments. To be honest, he just wants to cut the convo and enjoy his free time with his redhead. Thinking of some better words to say without offending the other party, he is a second too late as Kagami beats him to it.

 

“It’s okay Takao. We don’t really need a baby… ahm… eggy? to call ourselves family. Right now, Daiki is all I ever wanted and needed. I accepted who he was, who is he and who he will be. I’ll always be proud of him. Off the record, he’s my own BIG baby egg,” Kagami says with full confidence and a blinding grin that could match the blaring sun that only makes Midorima blush even more (if that’s even possible). Takao is left dumbfounded while Aomine is being a perfect carbon copy of Midorima ‘coz he isn’t expecting anything like that from Kagami at all. Aomine feels warmth spreading all over him. A kind of heat that makes his heart beat faster and does wonderful things in his insides. He feels so loved that he’s left speechless in a good way.

 

“We’ll just leave you and your adorable Usagi-chan some time to yourselves and we hope you enjoy the rest of the day. My big baby egg and I have a lot of stuff to accomplish. See you!”

 

With Kagami’s final statement, he waves the other couple goodbye as he slowly and carefully drags Aomine away (who is, mind you, still kind of out of it). They see Aomine snaps out of his trance as he affectionately pushes Kagami’s head to rest against his right shoulder before he tenderly places a kiss on his forehead as a sign of how thankful and touched he is for what he heard. Though they couldn’t see it, they’re sure that Kagami appreciates the gesture a lot in the way his left arm lovingly circles Aomine’s waist. Midorima and Takao both wave back with adoring smiles on their faces, proud that the boys who are once called an idiot couple have already come a long way.

 

_“Wait— did you just compare me to an egg, Taiga?”_

  
_“You’re hard on the outside but gooey on the inside.”_

  
_“Huh? What the actual fuck does it even mean?”_

 

Or maybe not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AhoBaka Month!
> 
> How long has it been y’all? You guys are probably surprised to see me write again, “Oh look, she’s alive!” Well, hell yeah I am! Right after I graduated (Uni), I’ve been really busy with work and just kind ov wanna focus on my new job more than anything else. Not that I totally abandoned the precious angels and this fandom, I would rather slit my own throat than do that. THAT’S ABOMINATION DUDE! I really miss everything AoKaga!! It’s such a shame I couldn’t do this year’s AoKaga Month prompts but It will hurt me more if I couldn’t contribute at least something to this awesome fandom.
> 
> Here's my [ tumblr ](http://heyimbunnylmao.tumblr.com) if anyone’s ever interested.
> 
> Catch you on the flip side ;)


End file.
